New Story in Middle Earth!!!
by AW
Summary: No, this is NOT a Mary Sue...Becca is Legolas' SISTER!!! Legolas might get married, but I still haven't figured it out...Please REVIEW!!! REVIEWS R MY FRIEND!!!
1. Chapter I

Chapter 1  
  
(Last Meeting Rivendell)  
  
Becca sat on the old bridge just outside of Rivendell. Her eyes were closed as she felt the wind and the warm sun on her face. How good it felt to her to be away from her father's realm in Mirkwood! But today she was going to have to say good-bye to the House of Elrond. Legolas, her older brother, was leaving Rivendell and heading for Gondor along with Aragorn.  
  
"Becca!" she heard her brother's call and turned around. "We are leaving soon after the noon meal. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Becca replied sadly.  
  
"Well, please come back to the house for a last council with Master Elrond," said Legolas. "It's almost noon, anyway, and you should be already heading up there."  
  
Becca's green eyes looked over her brother. His blonde hair was braided as it usually is and he was wearing his traveling garments. His eyes showed a look of playfulness and adventure.  
  
"Is your girlfriend coming?" Becca blurted.  
  
"Rose?" he scowled a little. "What makes you think she's my girlfriend? And even if she was, I don't know why you detest her so, Becca. She is very nice. And yes, she is coming."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Becca jumped off of the twenty-foot high bridge and into the stream making a loud splash. Legolas rushed to the edge and looked over, but didn't see his sister.  
  
"BECCA!" he called, but no one answered. "This isn't funny, Becca!"  
  
Finally, in the distance, he saw a head pop out of the water. Becca was flowing downstream towards Rivendell. Before reaching the bend, she called back to her brother, "SEE YOU IN RIVENDELL!"  
  
"Becca, that wasn't funny," Legolas walked into his sister's room. Becca had indeed arrived before Legolas and now she lied on her bed in dry cloths, reading a book. "You could have been killed, caught by some tree and drowned, and who knows what! What do you think you were doing?"  
  
Becca didn't reply, but continued reading. She hated it when her brother lectured her.  
  
"And you're not going to respond?" Legolas asked impatiently.  
  
"Legolas, don't you ever look on the bright side of things?" Becca looked up from her book. "All day, all you worry about is 'if you did this, you could have been killed…if you did that, you could have had your head chopped off'! Gosh, how much has that stupid ring affected you?"  
  
"Becca, I'm just trying to look out for you," Legolas excused flatly.  
  
"Yeah, and the world is after me! You knew I wasn't going to be killed and yet you give me this lecture. I'm not a kid anymore, Legolas! I'm almost an adult and I can take of myself," said Becca.  
  
"You didn't mention you're also reckless!" laughed Legolas, but then said more seriously, "Look, I'm not going to take you along to Gondor if you're going to try to get yourself killed. It's a hard road and it's a lot more dangerous than you think. If you want to come, you have to promise that you're going to obey me."  
  
Becca looked at Legolas unbelievably, but didn't respond.  
  
"If you won't promise, I can always send you back to father," Legolas smiled knowing he finally cornered his sister.  
  
"Fine," Becca replied, not wanting to go back.  
  
"Now, let's go meet Elrond for his council. Also, lunch is ready."  
  
(Author's Note: isn't Legolas just the best brother in the world? Well, please review 'cause that's what keeps me wanting to write!!! *that and oreos*) 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2  
  
(The Stream Monster)  
  
"We will miss your presence in Middle Earth," Aragorn told Elrond who stood by company before departure. It was the day that Elrond left Rivendell for good and it was the last time Arwen would ever see her father.  
  
"May many wonderful years come after our meeting!" Elrond responded and hugged his daughter good-bye. "Now we must leave! The sun has set and now the time is right for our departure! Farewell, Aragorn, son of Arathorn!"  
  
"Farewell, Elrond!" And Aragorn and Arwen mounted their horses and with a last nod, they rode off, the rest of the group following, leaving Elrond one last time…and this time, it was permanent.  
  
Becca rode along side of Legolas and Rose who rode behind Aragorn and Arwen. It wasn't something Becca was looking forward to, but she could only thank her star that she was away from Mirkwood and had her own horse. Behind the foursome were more men from Gondor who had joined Legolas and Aragorn on their journey north. They were quiet and Becca was very uncomfortable being around any of the men of Gondor except Aragorn whom she had known for some time.  
  
Across the vast lands they rode and rode and rode. Aragorn didn't stop the company until sundown and when he did, Becca could hardly wait to get off her horse, Morlith. She immediately started to search for the nearest stream and when she found one deep enough, she waded in. It felt very cool on her aching back to be swimming in warm streams, especially this late in the summer. But something was strange and the area around her was unusually quiet.  
  
Suddenly, something touched her…first it wrapped around her right ankle and then pulled. Becca let out a sharp screamed before being pulled underwater. She looked down to see an octopus-squid type creature that was black and red with long, tentacles and stung her ankle and sent a poison through her body until she could no longer feel her right foot…and then her left foot. Before she knew it, she was paralyzed from the neck down and her brain felt like it was about to explode. The world around her went black and as she felt dizzy. Soon she no longer could see or hear until something hit her head and she was knocked out…  
  
(Author's note: I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to write…please REVIEW!!! I like reviews and I won't yell at you for doing it!!! Thank you!!!) 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3  
  
(The Newcomers)  
  
"Becca! Becca!"  
  
Becca heard a voice in her mind like nothing she ever heard before. It was soft, deep, and strong. As she heard her name over and over again, she felt drawn to it.  
  
"Becca," said the voice, "come back to the light…back to the light."  
  
Whatever that means, thought Becca.  
  
"Come back to the light, Becca," repeated the voice.  
  
Becca looked around for the voice and was met by a shining light.  
  
"Come back to the light…"  
  
Becca ran faster and faster until she realized that she must have been dreaming. She opened her pale green eyes half way to see a blurry yellow color. Without thinking, she reached for it...or at least meant to.  
  
**SMACK**  
  
At the sharp cry that followed, Becca awoke from her mind and looked around her. Her brother was lying on the ground, holding his cheek. When Becca examined Legolas, he looked as if he had just gone swimming and decided not to fix his hair.  
  
"Legolas!" Becca breathed, but unable to get up because of the poison that was still in her legs. "I'm so sorry!" And then she started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"What's so funny? You slapped me!" he cried and Becca noticed the red handprint on his face. But that only made her laugh more. Legolas was about to attack his sister when Aragorn, who had been sitting next to Becca on her other side, restrained him.  
  
"I'm afraid it's the after affect of the poison, Legolas. I'm sure she had no intention of hurting you," he said as serious as he could, trying not to laugh. Legolas backed down and sat next to Rose away from Becca.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas!" Becca cried from her place by a warm fire. "I really am! Honest! You can come back here and sit next to me! I promise to not slap you again! At least not without a purpose!" But Legolas ignored his sister and stared into the fire. "Oh, you overgrown orc!" Becca laughed. She looked at the people around her. Most of them were from the company, but there were four elves that sat near Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn?" Becca asked as she eyed them oddly. "Who are they?"  
  
"They are some of the elves of Lothlorien," Aragorn replied.  
  
"But I thought the elves of Lothlorien went with Elrond to the sea?" Becca asked confused.  
  
"Most did, but they stayed behind. They will go across the sea eventually," Aragorn informed carelessly. Becca stared at the four elves. One of them was an elf maiden who seemed to glow in the night. The other three elves had long bows. Two of them looked wary as if they had spent one too many years living in Middle Earth and the other was young. Becca stared silently at him until he met her gaze and she quickly looked away.  
  
"They saved your life you know," Aragorn said after watching Becca intently. "The one on the left has the power to heal," Aragorn pointed toward the young looking elf that stared at the two. "You must get some rest now, Becca. It's been a long night." And following the King of Gondor's advice, Becca's eyes disappeared behind her eyelids.  
  
  
  
Later that night, Becca was awakened. It took her a while before she realized why she woke up. Then she felt a light touch on her head that ran down her hair. Someone was stroking her hair! Thinking it was Legolas, Becca whispered, "If you won't stop it, Legolas, I'll slap you again!"  
  
But the soft laugh that followed her request did not belong to Legolas and Becca sat up screaming.  
  
(Author's Note: I know I'm mean to Legolas, but Becca had to have her revenge…I know I'm evil () 


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4  
  
(The Whisper)  
  
Everyone in the camp wakes up after hearing Becca's scream, but when Aragorn awoke and ran over to her bed, the elf maiden was gone. Her cloak was torn and there was a mess of blood on the ground next to her bed. Aragorn looked around the camp to find the company awake.  
  
"No," Legolas breathed when he finally was awake enough to run to his sister's call. He looked around the camp and then turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn, the Lothlorien elves are gone."  
  
"Search the camp and everywhere around it! They couldn't have gone far!" Aragorn barked. Many of the men of Gondor ran into the forest and valleys that surrounded the camp.  
  
Legolas jumped ahead of everyone, trying to find Becca's scent. An hour later, he came back to the camp. "There is no sign of a trail or scent anywhere around here! I've circled the camp twice and I've found nothing," Legolas reported.  
  
Aragorn looked grim. "Of 'course you wouldn't, Legolas," Aragorn said more to himself than to his friend. "And I'm afraid we are too late." Aragorn looked up at the stars as if maybe a UFO (Unofficial Frolijah Obsession Society member…lol…) might have come from the sky and transported Becca away. "There is little hope left, Legolas, and so we must hurry," Aragorn turned back to his friend and headed away from camp leaving Legolas to ponder on the king's words.  
  
  
  
Becca woke up with a fierce headache and loss of memory. "Man, how many times have I been hit in the head?" she cried and tried to rub her head, but was unable to move her arms. "What the heck?" she looked around herself and wasn't able to see anything. Then her eyes grew accustomed to the strange darkness.  
  
"Legolas?" she cried out. "Aragorn? Rose? ANYBODY!" Trying to struggle free from her binds, she looked around herself. "Aw man!" she sighed as she looked down. Her hands and feet were bound in iron chains. "HELLO?"  
  
"Hello, Becca Greenleaf," a soft voiced hissed in her ear. Becca looked around, but was unable to see anything. Slowly, a pair of eyes came into view not so far away above her. A person…or thing was standing in the rafters above her.  
  
The creature was dark and silent as it moved it's way down and came into Becca's view. Becca gasped. "You're the Lothlorien elf maiden that came into our camp! But why would you want me?" Becca felt a cold finger touch her cheek.  
  
"You are a precious young one, I'll admit. Your brother had every reason in the world to keep you safe and I was afraid he was a little overprotective of you," the elf grinned. "But we won in the end."  
  
"What do you want of me?" Becca asked, finding courage and anger in her heart.  
  
"Good question. I might as well tell you since you won't be coming out of here alive," the elf replied. "Your special, Becca. You are not Legolas' true sister as you might have supposed. Yes, you have the same mother, but your father…was quite different."  
  
Becca's ears perked, but she stayed on alert. "You lie!" she charged.  
  
"Now why would I lie? Wonder why Elrond took so much interest in you? And Arwen and Aragorn? Maybe it's because Elrond your father," the voiced hissed slowly. Hot tears ran down Becca's eyes. She didn't know what to think. As the words hit her ears, everything seemed to fall into place…  
  
(Author's Note: here I'm ending it 'cause I'm not sure what to do next and it will give you something to ponder. PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	5. Chapter V

Chapter 5  
  
(Memories Piecing Together)  
  
Becca sat in tears, still bound with the iron chains. The Lothlorien elf maiden had left, letting the cruel, harsh words sink in before further torture. To Becca, everything was coming together…  
  
(100 years before)  
  
Becca was present at a feast for Elrond as he came to visit Thranduil, Becca's father (or at least she thought was). She vividly remembered Legolas who looked pretty much the same as he did now. But it was Elrond whom Becca remembered most. She had accidentally knocked over a table of food and ended up running silently away in tears. She ran into the garden and fell asleep under one of the bushes. When she awoke, she was in Elrond's arms and her mother was there. She remembered them talking and then went back to sleep…(wonderful memory, huh?)  
  
(A few years before the present day)  
  
Becca, Legolas, and some other elves went to Rivendell to discuss matters about Gollum who had escaped the prison in Mirkwood. It was during that council where the matter was discussed that Legolas decided to go to Mordor and accompany the Hobbit, Frodo (Becca was at that council and she would have gone, but Legolas wouldn't let her). But after Legolas left for Mordor and before Becca was to go back to Mirkwood, Elrond was talking to her and Arwen (whom Becca had become fond of) and asking Becca about her life at home. Becca, who wasn't very talkative around strangers, found it curious that he was talking to her at all.  
  
(The night before leaving Rivendell)  
  
After the last feast in Rivendell, hosted by Elrond, all the participants went into the Hall of Fire. Becca sat between Legolas and another elder gentlemen who she called Mithrandir. Legolas left Becca's side a while later and Elrond took his place.  
  
"It is the last night I will ever see this place, Becca," Elrond said to her. "Do you like this place much?"  
  
"Yes," Becca replied enthusiastically, "this place is wonderful! It's like a dream away from Mirkwood!"  
  
"Maybe one day you will live in this place," Elrond said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think so. Legolas is taking me with him when he goes over the sea," Becca yawned.  
  
"Oh, really?" Elrond looked Becca straight in the eyes.  
  
"Father thinks it will be good for me. There is no future for the elves left in Middle Earth," the young elf began to fall asleep and her eyes began to close.  
  
"Maybe there is, Becca Greenleaf," Elrond whispered. "But it is only for those who hope for it. Take of yourself, Becca." Elrond might have said more, but then Becca's head dropped onto Mithrandir's shoulder and so Elrond left.  
  
(Back to present day)  
  
As Becca searched every memory in her life, everything began hinting to her that Elrond was her father. Thranduil never like Becca as much as Legolas and always when sending Legolas, he also sent Becca.  
  
"It's true," she whispered softly to herself. "That's why I never felt I belonged in Mirkwood; that's why I love Rivendell so much; and that's why Elrond always inquired about me. It's because everyone was playing with my mind and everyone knew the truth!" Becca began to cry and her tears were flowing down her cheeks like a fast river. When Legolas decided to bring her to Gondor with him, she was rather excited about the idea, but now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to even see Legolas again.  
  
"Hey, kid!" a soft whisper spoke from above her, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Uh, hello?" she whispered hoarsely back. The figure jumped silently towards her and when he got close enough, Becca saw that he was the younger Lothlorien elf. "Go away!" she panicked.  
  
"No, I'm trying to help you!" he replied calmly. "I'm Tryan, an elf from Rivendell."  
  
"And why would you appear now? Why didn't you rescue me back when I was hit in the head and taken hear?" Becca asked angrily.  
  
"I tried, but Nevkrisiel is too powerful of an elf to deal with," Tryan replied. "Listen, I'm on your side! Play is safe and don't tell her ANYTHING! You hear? She isn't to be trusted and uses her lies to get what she wants."  
  
"The is it true that I'm Elrond's daughter?" Becca charged.  
  
Tryan looked helplessly at him. "I never thought it would come to this, but it's true. Do not see it as a curse! Elrond is a wise man and it was him that sent me to protect you." Tryan stopped suddenly and hard voices could be heard gradually getting louder. "I must go, but we will talk again. Trust me." And Tryan was gone in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, and some of the men of Gondor were now on the trail to find Becca. Neither of them had an idea of what direction, but Aragorn's first instinct was-  
  
"Mordor."  
  
"What?" Legolas cried. "But there is no evil left in Mordor!"  
  
"There is an evil of which we had been harboring and now I'm afraid she is using Sauron's last powers to trying to hold Mordor up again," Aragorn looked sternly. "We must leave by nightfall and only travel during the light. We cannot halt for any reason during that time, or we'll never see Becca alive. We need to get to Gondor first- and fast."  
  
(Author's note: well, I'm at a stop again. This is more of the "explanation chapter" than anything else, but it will have to do. PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


End file.
